Star Trek: The Collection!
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: This is a collection of One Shot's based around the movie's Star Trek 2009 and STID. Mostly (Spock/Kirk) that's Spirk with some McKirk and possibly some McSpirk. Mostly fluff some lemon and every once and a while a sprinkle of angst. LOTS OF HUMOUR I PROMISE :) please enjoy!
1. Can You Help Me Check!

**Star Trek One Shot's**

**Summary: **Okay so this is a collection of random One Shot's about the characters of Star Trek 2009 and STID; It will mostly evolve around the couple (Spock/Kirk) or Spirk :). Maybe some McKirk; or maybe even some McSpirk; other as back ground; also they do not connect they are all individual.

**Story One: Can You Help Me Check?**

The familiar sound of the Enterprise transporter made everyone sigh in relief as they saw two figures appear on the transporter pad; but there relief was short lived when everyone noticed the state of undress of one of those figures. I.E Captain James. T Kirk; he was completely naked standing there fuming arms crossed over his chest.

Chekov blushed and covered his eyes; Sulu grinned; Scotty gaped, Uhura smirked and gazed admiringly, and Bones well he was just shaking his head; Spock who was the other person who was transported aboard with the very naked Captain; looked positively livid at everyone staring.

"Are you all juts going to keep staring at me or get me something to wear" Jim snapped hands on hips completely unashamed.

Spock removed his science shirt quickly sliding it over his Captain's dainty shoulder's it hung to mid-thigh "Captain it might be more appropriate if you proceed straight to sickbay".

"Oh no don't you even try to pretend you're saving the day" Jim reeled back and accused his First Officer.

Spock raised an eyebrow "I am unaware of what you think I have done wrong Captain please elaborate".

Jim fumed his face darkening "You left me alone on a planet where I cannot even speak the language with a two foot taller than me and twice as strong alien Prince who was eyeing my ass like it was a sugary treat" he scolded.

Spock bristled "I was there to remove the Malawian Prince in time was I not" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jim scowled knowing that look it meant I-Am-Right-Give-Up and he wasn't damn well giving up "You complete and utter ass" he exploded "yes you got him off me but after he had shredded my clothes and decided to explore me with his fricking forked tongue" the Captain shuddered.

Bones inhaled sharply and grimaced "Ew" he groaned; he pulled out his tricorder and started to scan Jim "Let's hope their tongue can't get anyone Pregnant" he mumbled to himself.

"B-o-n-e-s" Jim whined "Spock left me alone with a giant rapist alien" he said with a fake sniffle.

If Spock wasn't a Vulcan he might have rolled his eyes at that "Captain I would never allowed him to harm you" he replied more softly this time.

Jim pouted "But you let him rip my uniform" he mumbled.

"Jim" Spock uttered his voice soft that special tone he reserved for Jim alone his wonderful beautiful Th'y'la; "I will never allow someone to hurt you like that" he replied.

Jim nodded gently "He was really heavy" he murmured blinking cutely.

Spock let out a small growl "He did not harm or bruise you in anyway did he" he asked.

Jim shrugged and stuck out his bottom lip "I don't know Spock" he smiled mischievously "Can you help me check" he inquired innocently.

Spock nodded "Of course Captain" he through the smaller man over his shoulder and strode out of the transporter room.

Jim winked at Bones and laughed hysterically as he was carried through the ship; Bones groaned 'damn idiot friend and his stupid hobgoblin boyfriend' he thought to himself.


	2. If You Love Them Let Them Go!

**Story Two: If You Love Them Let Them Go! **

The bridge couldn't have been more silent if the crew tried; the cause for this icy silence the massive blow out break up between Uhura and Spock. Now Jim hadn't been there but according to Chekov who had been there the fight had been so loud he was surprised engineering didn't hear.

Jim glanced back at his science officer who was pointedly ignoring both Uhura and himself; although Jim didn't see how it was his fault. With a sigh he snuck a quick look at Uhura who glared at him with so much ice he nearly shivered.

"Alright that's it why are you so pissed at me" he exclaimed to the fuming woman.

Uhura clamped her jaw tightly and forced a polite indifferent face "I do not understand what you are asking Captain" she grated out between clenched teeth.

Jim's frown deepened "Uhura" he warned "Come with me" he instructed.

"With all due respect Captain I have my duties to attend to" she replied curtly.

Jim snapped "Alright that's it what the hell is your problem" he exploded "I get it you broke up and I've been very understanding and patient with the hateful looks but this is just getting ridicules I have done nothing and you treating me like im a pariah" he gasped after his little outburst.

Uhura stood and glared at her Captain "Alright you want to know what my problem is I got dumped because my Vulcan boyfriend who had never shown any emotion in front of me told me he and I quote 'cannot continue this romantic relationship with you as I have found my heart belongs to another'; now that I could deal with then I find out who the hell the other is" she scowled angrily "Our stupid, childish Captain".

Jim froze; everyone was silent staring wide eyed; Jim slowly turned to face Spock who had stood up part way through Uhura's rant.

Spock was looking rather unsure of himself; "Nyota" he asked tiredly "I said I was sorry" he added.

Uhura sighed and slumped down into her seat "Screw it" she muttered "Im sorry Jim" she murmured "I didn't mean to take it out on you".

Jim barely heard her words he was just staring at Spock who was staring at him; without another word Jim sprinted from the bridge heading to the one place he knew he would be safe 'Sickbay'.

Bones looked startled when Jim suddenly dashed through his sickbay and clambered into his office; quickly following his stupid friend he found him sitting cross legged on his office desk a bottle of scotch in hand.

"Jim" he asked softly seeing the distressed look on his friends face "Are you okay".

"Spock's in love with me" Jim uttered blankly.

Bones froze "What?" he spat eyes wild; "You come sprinting through my sick bay because you finally find out that green blooded pointy eared idiot actually likes you back".

Jim blinked once, twice, three times before he broke into a giant grin "Bones you awesome I LOVE YOU" he exploded happily jumping off of the desk and sprinting over planting a firm chaste kiss on his best friend's lips before rushing away.

Bones watched him go with a soft slightly sad smile; slumping into his seat he sighed as he took a swig of scotch form the bottle Jim had abandoned "Yeah I love you too kid" he mumbled to himself.

Jim made it back to the bridge in record time to find everyone in the same basic spots except Spock who was now standing next to his chair; marching over to the Vulcan he grinned at the raised eyebrow. Leaning up on tiptoes he planted a demanding kiss onto his First Officer's lips; Spock responded immediately; as the whole bridge whooped; Uhura smiled sadly maybe she'd go have a drink with McCoy tonight.


	3. Gaining Weight And EVIL HYPO-SPRAY'S!

**Story Three: Gaining Weight And EVIL HYPO SPRAY'S! **

Jim panted as he sprinted down the hallway people sending him amused glances as he did; he grinned as he got shot a disproving look from Uhura "JIM KIRK GET YOUR ASS TO SICK BAY NOW" came the deafening roar of Doctor Leonard McCoy or Bones over the ship wide intercom.

Laughing hysterically to himself Jim continued his mad dash for a hiding place to avoid in his opinion 'EVIL HYPO SPRAY'S'; cornering he spotted a supply closet dashing quickly he slid in easily and panting as he leant against the wall.

"I see you have found the need to hide from Dr McCoy as well Captain" Spock's voice startled Jim.

Jim's head snapped up to stare into the darkness "Spock" he questioned uncertainly.

"Yes Captain?" the Vulcan replied stoically.

Jim giggled not that he would admit it; "I can't see you at all".

"Captain how much alcohols have you consumed?" Spock asked.

Jim snorted "Trust you to think im drunk right off the bat".

"Jim" Spock sighed; now that was very un-Vulcan like "I can smell the substance on your person".

Jim rolled his eyes "Yeah I had one drink with Bones but im not drunk" he persisted; "Just hiding from the grumpy Doctor"; he giggled once again.

Spock moved forward slightly angling his face so the small shine of light form the door seal allowed the Captain to see his face; "I find I am forced to admit that I am also hiding from Doctor McCoy".

Jim grinned "Your hiding form Bones too" he exclaimed joyfully.

Spock nodded once stiffly "Yes I am; he wishes to give me a physical but I find I do not want him too" the Vulcan divulged.

Jim grinned "You hate physicals as much as I do huh?" he quirked an eyebrow awaiting his Vulcan friends answer.

"I do not 'hate' physicals" Spock drawled "I cannot hate physicals as you say I just find I do not wish too" he cut himself off avoiding the Captain's gaze.

Jim was suddenly a little worried "What's wrong Spock; if Bones did something he probably didn't mean too, I mean you know what he's like he just likes being a grump".

"It is nothing to do with Dr McCoy I assure you" the Vulcan replied.

Jim nodded "What is it then?" he asked genuinely worried.

Spock looked uncomfortable "I find I have gained a little weight" he murmured.

"What?" Jim said incredulously; "You don't look like you've gained any weight" he scrutinised the Vulcan's slim waist.

Spock sighed "Hmm perhaps you are right Captain" he murmured in reply although he seemed insincere.

"Hey Spock you trust me right?" Jim questioned.

The Vulcan replied without hesitation "Of course Captain".

"Come here then"; Spock obeyed with slight hesitation, he stepped closer so Jim could reach him. He reached out now actually being able to see in the dark as his eyes had adjusted now and gently put his hands on the slim waist resting his warm hands against the fabric covered hips.

"Captain" Spock uttered softly and he did stiffen under the touch although he wasn't pulling away which was a good sign.

"Shhh" Jim hushed carefully pulling up the fabric up so his hands swept across bare pale skin; he ran his fingers over the soft skin as it shivered under his sensitive touch "I don't see any weight gain" he said softly almost huskily?

Spock's skin was tingling he could feel Jim's emotion's; _Fondness, Comfort, apprehension, love? _Jim careful slid the fabric back into place and smiled that beautiful smile back up at the wide eyed Vulcan. Spock couldn't help the small twitch of his lips at that beautiful sight; and yes he wasn't afraid to admit in his head anymore Jim was beautiful.

Just as Jim had retracted his hands just as the door slid open to reveal a fuming Bones and a smug looking Uhura; although the smug look dropped when she saw Spock standing by Jim's side with a faint green tint on the Vulcan's usually flawless pale skin.

"JIM" Bones roared his face was red possibly from anger or maybe he'd been running? Anyway Jim didn't know or care.

"Hey Bones" he cheered with a happy go lucky smirk.

Bones was fuming "Don't hey Bones me you smug little shit" he growled out through gritted teeth; "Get your ass to sick bay right now".

Jim sighed "Yeah okay Bones im coming"; Bones hissed angrily and jabbed a rather angry Hypo-Spray into Jim's neck; "Ow B-o-n-e-s" he whined "That fucking hurt".

Bones grinned maliciously "Get to sick bay you too Hobgoblin" he growled; "I don't care if you don't want me to see you naked im a doctor it's my job" he added with a deathly glare.

Jim sent a knowing smirk to Spock who flushed that deliciously cute green again and he nodded "Very well Doctor I will return with you to sickbay immediately" he replied softly.

Bones was obviously surprised with Spock's compliance "Oh uh y yeah good" he snapped storming off.

Jim saw the pointed look of disbelief he was shot from Uhura but chose to ignore it as he grasped Spock's hand and was very pleased to see the Vulcan did not flinch away from his touch merely intertwined his fingers and allowed himself to be dragged along.

**PLEASE REVIEW :) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, :) **


	4. Distraction!

**Distraction!**

Jim's head was not working right he knew that, why was he on this shuttle why was he joining Starfleet why, why, why? Oh look there was that girl from the bar again Uhura I think her name was; she was staring intently at the date PADD in her hands. Jim sat down heavily strapping himself into the seat and sighing loudly, why was he here again?

A loud crash and a disgruntled voice snapped him back to reality; a man was being ushered back into the room and he was being stared at by everyone; he was adorable. Dark brown hair, with big round hazel eyes; he was shorter than Jim and smaller in size. He was grumbling and griping about them making him leave the bathroom cubicle; he was pushed down in the seat next Jim and forcibly strapped in.

The adorable man that Jim had internally named him turned to face him his face grim "I might throw up on you" he stated.

Jim had to smile, "Thanks for the warning their; my names Jim Kirk" he laughed back.

"Leonard McCoy" Mr Adorable replied.

Mr Adorable shuddered and not so subtly pulled out a flask and took a sip; Jim raised an eyebrow and Mr Adorable as the man flushed slightly at being caught; he meekly offered the flask to Jim who grinned and took a sip before handing in back. Mr Adorable frowned at his flask shaking it and sighing when he heard it was already half empty.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when Jim heard Mr Adorable's breathing had sped up and was close to hyperventilating; "Hey you alright" Jim asked craning his neck.

Mr Adorable's eyes were screwed tightly shut and his hands were shaking, he was sweating and looked slightly pale "Hn" was Mr Adorable's answer.

Jim frowned he didn't like the way the trembling in those delicate hands had sped up "Hey…" he started off but the man had already bolted up out of his seat and into the bathroom cubical.

Jim sighed and told himself 'it's not your concern' but he couldn't let the guy freak out alone; so scrambling over to the bathroom he knocked "Hey Bones open up the door" he asked. Bones? Leonard thought who the hell is bones and is that Jim's voice he didn't answer; "Don't make me get in there" Jim threatened.

Leonard sighed and tried to focus on steadying his hands he knew he was having a panic attack but he couldn't focus; the door slid open and Jim stepped in Leonard didn't even have the strength to glare at him for intruding he just whimpered quietly and hid his face.

"Aw Bones" Jim muttered; and seriously who is fucking Bones?, leaning down the blond took his hands "Hey Calm down okay I know just Shhh".

It was ridicules how calming this pretty blond boy made him; he knew the character pretty, blond. Gorgeous blue eyes, a real player; "Why are you helping me" he crocked out.

Jim sighed "I'd be an asshole if I didn't" was his soft reply; getting ready to defend if he was suddenly hit Jim leant in and kissed Mr Adorable right on the lips.

To Jim's astonishment and happiness Mr Adorable did not pull away no he wound his arms around Jim's neck and kissed back; Jim knew that Mr Adorable would be a great person to have in his life but Jim also knew he couldn't ignore this. So gently he started to tug at the other's shirt. Mr Adorable complied letting him pull it off and over his head; Jim's was next then it turned into just a frenzy of hot hands and clothes being stripped off.

The next moments were lips clashing and moans being brought thought; Mr Adorable seemed to just know he was going to bottom so he unconsciously spread those smooth thighs. Jim prepared him slowly, and thoroughly not wanting to hurt the elder but still smaller and at the moment fragile man.

After he finished his finger's slid out easily replaced by his straining member; the sex was very good and Mr Adorable was slightly vocal causing Jim to have to muffle those sounds with his mouth not that he minded. There climax came too quickly in Jim's mind but it his plan had worked; Mr Adorable was calm and content.

After dressing Jim helped Mr Adorable back to his seat and the hazel eyes man mumbled a thank you pretty boy and fell asleep with his head on Jim's shoulder; Jim wrapped an arm around his shoulders and let the poor guy sleep.

"Uh is he okay" Uhura asked uncertainly from across the seats.

Jim smiled softly at what he knew would become his best friend and what he hoped more and nodded "Yeah he's just tired" he winkled at her.

Uhura rolled her eyes but smiled softly because she knew he had done it to calm down the hysterical man.

**REVIEW PLEASE :), PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE :)**


	5. Busted!

**Story Five: Busted!**

**Okay I'm so sorry about taking so long! I've been so busy with work lately; so this one's kind of shorter but I'm already half way through the next one so yeah! little bit of Spock teasing in this one and embarrassment lol little bit of humour and some very slight hinted Slash :)**

Jim was running as fast as he possibly could, towards the Bridge the U.S.S Enterprise was under attack, by Klingon's; the ship wouldn't stand a chance against Star Fleet's flag ship but still he needed to be on the bridge.

Quickly arriving he sat in his chair; the fight didn't last long and to Jim's unhappiness the Klingon's wouldn't surrender and that led to the Enterprise blowing the ship up.

Sending a communication to Admiral Pike; Jim sighed as he waited for Uhura to inform him when the line was ready.

"Captain Admiral Pike's on line sir…. But" Uhura tried to say.

Jim cut her off "On screen" he commanded tiredly.

"Sir" Uhura said rather urgently.

Jim sighed "Not now Uhura" he muttered; "On screen" he ordered once again.

Pike's face appeared on screen he looked up and looked about ready to speak when his eyes brows flew up and he stared with wide eyes at Jim.

"Sir" Jim asked slightly worried.

Pike seemed to come back to his senses "Klingon's then" he murmured.

Jim nodded "Yes sir" he replied; the next few minutes were spent with Jim explaining to Pike what had happened.

"Right well, I look forward to your report" Pike smiled; "Ah so Jim I didn't know you were interested in science" he said with a sneaky smirk.

Jim blinked confused; "What?" he questioned bewildered.

Spock also looked rather confused until he saw the blue shirt adorning his Captain's body; looking down he winced inwardly at seeing the tighter gold shirt on him. Damn!

"You're ah shirt Jim" Sulu said hinting.

Jim looked down and his eyes widened; cheeks tinting pink he looked up with a sheepish smile "Ah I can explain" he said.

Pike smirked "Do tell" he drawled.

"Well you see I, we" Jim sighed and slumped his face into his hands "Okay fine you win" he pouted crossing his arms over his chest, annoyed at how the shirt looked baggy on him; he wasn't that small damn it!

Bones snorted as he walked on "Ha busted" he declared "Oh thank god I was getting sick of being the only one who knew".

"Keptan" questioned a blushing Chekov.

Jim shrugged and tugged off the blue science shirt tossing backwards to Spock who caught it and handed him his command gold one "Aw well guess it's time everyone knew anyway" he sighed.

Spock did not look amused "I told you leaving your clothes lying around would end up hindering you".

"Hey" Jim pouted "I picked that up from the ground near the door".

Spock's ears tinted pink "Oh yes" he murmured.

Jim grinned mischievously at finding a way to embarrass Spock "Hey Spock" he said; the Vulcan looked at him so did everyone else even Pike; "Want to go recreate the situation that led your shirt being on the floor of the Captain's quarters" he suggested leering.

Spock flared green; Bones yelled about being a Doctor and not needing those images in his head, Uhura snorted and rolled her eyes. Sulu laughed; Chekov blushed Pike hung up.

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Big piece of cake with a Spock on top :)**


	6. Approval!

**Approval!**

**Told you I was almost done :) please enjoy!**

Jim was no fool, he knew all about what happened on board his ship, and when he said all, he meant all; like how his ship pilot and Navigator were dating and waiting only four more weeks until Chekov turned eighteen for them to finally be together.

Or how Uhura had a crush on Scotty, not that the silly Scotsman could figure it out; Chapel had a thing for Bones, not that his thick headed grumpy friend would acknowledge it.

Or how every time Jim looked over at Spock his first officer, Spock was always staring back; Spock had been watching him a lot lately and Jim for the life of him couldn't figure out why? He wasn't getting any strange emotion's from his Th'y'la so what was with all the staring?

"Captain were receiving a transmission from New Vulcan" Uhura announced.

Jim smiled "On screen" he commanded.

Uhura's finger's danced over the panel and then Ambassador Sarek's face popped up, Spock was at Jim's side within a few seconds "Father" he addressed with a nod.

Sarek nodded in return "Spock" he acknowledged; "Captain Kirk" he said inclining his head.

Jim smiled "Ambassador Sarek" he replied politely.

"I wish to come aboard to speak to Spock if that would be at all possible" Sarek explained.

Jim nodded "Of course sir" he replied; using the communicator on his armrest of his chair Jim called the transporter room "Scotty beam Ambassador Sarek to the Enterprise" he ordered.

"Aye Sir" Scotty replied.

Jim smiled "See you in a few minutes" he said to Sarek.

Sarek nodded "Indeed Captain" he replied.

Spock and Kirk made their way to the transporter room leaving Sulu in charge of the con arriving Jim smiled "Transport Scotty" he said.

Sarek appeared moments later; "Captain I thank you" he said with a nod "But it is urgent I speak to Spock alone".

Jim nodded "Ah sure, im heading back to the bridge anyway" he replied.

Scotty nodded and left back to engineering; leaving Spock and his Father alone.

"Father what is it you wish to speak to me about so urgently" Spock asked.

Sarek almost sighed; "It's the council they are making most young Vulcan's like your-self to marry to help populate New Vulcan" he explained.

Spock nodded uneasily; "They wish for you to marry as well" Sarek explained.

"I am sorry Father but I cannot" Spock replied stiffly; "I am sorry to have to tell you I am already married" he replied.

Sarek's eyes brow raised "The human girl?" he questioned.

Spock shook his head "Nyota and I's relationship ended nearly two years ago" he informed his Father.

"Who have you bonded and married then without my consent" Sarek questioned.

Spock's lips quirked ever so slightly "James .T Kirk" he replied.

"You're Captain" Sarek questioned.

Spock nodded "Yes Father I love Jim as you loved Mother" he replied.

Sarek seemed to ponder this "Very well, I shall inform the council I have approved your marriage and you are already bonded" he said striding over to the transporter pad.

Scotty came back in by Spock's order; and Sarek said one last thing before he left that made Spock almost want to smile "Your Mother would have loved him" he murmured.

**Pretty Please Review for me :) Oh and requests are welcome :)**


	7. Innocent Eyes!

**Story Seven: Innocent Eyes!**

**Okay so I hope you guys like this in my opinion its Angsty and kinda sad!**

Now Jim didn't like to boast but he often thought of himself as quite a good Captain, standing in front of his bridge crew bound and beaten on an Alien ship was not helping his confidence right now.

His head was thumping…. Hell everything was thumping; he was staring at the hard and angry faces of, Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, Scotty, Bones and Spock; "Commander Spock release General Mesa's and your Captain will be returned" the Alien once again requested.

Spock didn't flinch; "Spock don't even think about it" Jim growled; a harsh lash along his back with a whip made him shut up.

"Captain Kirk be quiet" the tall Alien leader spat his crimson red eyes gleaming in the dim light from space, "Commander Spock don't make me ask again" it hissed.

Spock blinked and stood firm "Star Fleet will not allow General Mesa to be released; return our Captain now"!

The Alien let out a sound that sounded between a roar and a cry of pain; "Do I need to permanently cripple your poor Captain for you to understand I am not bluffing" it yelled.

Chekov stared at his console, tears welling up under his closed lid's his hands were shaking he couldn't watch his Captain be tortured he just couldn't, not Jim Kirk he was an excellent friend to Chekov he couldn't deal with it!

"Star Fleet will not release…" Spock began to speak again only to be cut off by the Alien leader.

"What about you" it asked a malicious smirk slowly making its way onto his face; "Don't you want your Captain back?" it questioned.

Spock remained stoic "It is an obvious to you that we want out Captain back" he replied his voice monotone as usual.

The Alien laughed? "No Commander Spock not your crew" it drawled "You!" it punctuated "Do you want your Captain back?" it chuckled again as its hand descended upon Jim's face and seemed to access his memories; its smile only grew on what it had discovered; Spock's jaw clenched only slightly at the dreading of what this man was going to do to the Captain now? "Well, well im sure that's not allowed, A Captain and Commander of a ship sleeping together" he drawled.

"Fuck you" Jim spat glaring hatefully at the green Alien currently holding him prisoner. A harsh smack causing Jim to black out was his punishment for talking.

A shocked gasp was heard somewhere in the background probably Uhura; "That is of no importance" Spock replied.

"I bet it is" the Alien drawled his taloned hand slowly caressing Jim's soft cheek "Don't you want your Mate back" his eyes narrowed "You're a Vulcan you Mate for life" it seemed to notice.

Spock did not rise to the Alien's taunting "As I have said it is of no importance" he repeated "Now return our Captain" he demanded.

The Alien tutted as if scalding a child "Oh now that's no way to talk to someone that has your beloved at their mercy" it warned.

Spock tensed ever so slightly when he saw the Alien's taloned hand pull Jim's limp head back by his beautiful blond hair "He is pretty for a Human" it mused.

Sulu reached out and took Chekov's hand under the console un-seen by the Alien's but in full view of everyone on the bridge and squeezed; Chekov own hand squeezed back in a silent thank you for the support.

"I can't see why someone of your breeding would take him as a Mate" it murmured to its self; Jim's eyes snapped open at this point and he lashed out head butting the Alien in the face harshly; the Alien fell back with a pained howl.

"It's none of your FUCKING business" Jim roared; his face was pale and his eyes ablaze with fury

The Alien got back on his feet and growled lowly at Jim; another three angry lashed were served upon his already raw and bleeding back for his insolence; "Well at least now I know" the Alien said with a smirk "Your very soul is on fire with rage and fury" it said excitedly; "I don't think I will be returning your Captain to you Commander Spock I find I wish for him to stay here with me".

Jim's went stiff he looked up at his crew; he looked at Sulu and Chekov first, then Uhura as she struggled to keep her tears at bay; then Scotty then his gaze fell on Bones who was looking so lost. He looked like he didn't understand what was happening; Jim said sorry through that gaze and Bones looked away unable to watch Jim's final moments.

Finally his eyes locked with Spock; his First Officer, Friend, Brother, Lover his Th'y'la "Spock?" he asked.

"Yes Captain" Spock replied?

Jim held his head up high "Blow this fucker up" he commanded.

"Captain" Spock started to protest!

"NOW" Jim yelled.

Spock stilled his mouth slowly shutting "Yes Captain" he replied firmly; "Mr Chekov aim phaser's" he commanded.

Chekov did so "Yez Sir" his hands flying across the controls; "Phaser's locked on Commander".

Everyone stilled and Spock stared at Jim for the longest time "I am sorry Th'y'la" he whispered staring into those impossible innocent blue eyes; Jim blinked back the tears that were threatening to escape "FIRE" Spock commanded.

Chekov fired and everyone watched as the ship, was torn apart flames engulfing the entire thing and eventually nothing but scattered debris was all that remained.

Spock felt his mind shatter and he let out a blood curdling scream as his mind link with Jim was snapped; violently leaving him with the crushing emptiness a gaping hole where his Thy'la's consciousness once rested.

That was the day that Captain James Tiberias Kirk died and Commander Spock's mind crumbled!

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE :) **


	8. Captain's Chair!

**Captain's Chair!**

Jim smiled softly at the Vulcan currently settled on his lap; he was sitting in his chair on the U.S.S Enterprise the bridge was empty as was most of the ship. Spock was flushed green the tips of his ears nearly emerald; his lips were swollen and pink from being kissed, his hair sexily mussed and he was whimpering softly as Jim kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin of the Vulcan's neck.

"Spock" the Captain purred into his first officer's delicate ear.

The Vulcan moaned softly at the husky tone "Please Jim" he half begged half whimpered.

Jim smiled softly he was basically torturing his poor lover; he had been slowly preparing him for over half an hour now, in all honesty he was ready a while ago but Jim took no chances there was no way he was ever risking hurting his beautiful Vulcan.

"Okay baby just relax" he purred softly.

Holding onto the Vulcan by his trim hips Jim pulled him up and aligned the head of his swollen member with the other man's prepared entrance; slowly pressing in he felt the muscles shift to accommodate for him. Spock let out a loud whimper moan and wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders. Jim groaned as he was finally fully sheeted inside that tight silken heat; it was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced in his life each time he entered Spock.

"So tight, so beautiful" he moaned gently kissing the Vulcan's swollen lips.

Spock moaned nodding; "Ah more" he gasped.

Jim grinned and pulled the other man up with his arms then slammed him back down; Spock's head fell back and his back arched as he let out a long shuddering moan of pure pleasure. Their pace picked up until Jim couldn't lift Spock anymore; flipping them so Spock was slumped down into the Captain's chair legs spread wide as Jim thrust into him.

Then the familiar chirp of the Turbo Lift interrupted their thought's; Jim quickly looked up over the top of the chair luckily Spock was hidden by the chair since he was smaller the only visible part of him was his legs that were hanging over each arm rest.

A shocked looking, Sulu and Uhura; plus a blushing Chekov and Scotty and a unamused looking Bones stood there staring at him.

"Urgh hi guys" he said awkwardly. Spock stayed silent.

Bones was the first to recover "So help me Jim really can you not live without having sex" he admonished.

Sulu was next "Uh im sorry Captain".

"I apologise Keptan for interwupting" Chekov stuttered.

Scotty was too shocked to say anything; Uhura decided to tease "You girlfriend sure looks like she needs to shave her legs" she teased.

Jim smirked "Who said anything about Girlfriend" he winked.

Bones snorted "Oh god what poor sod have you convinced to sleep with you" he murmured.

Chekov suddenly went even redder "What wrong Pavel" Sulu asked.

"Hikaru isn't zat Commander Spock's chess set" he whispered.

Jim snickered internally that had been there purpose of being on the bridge just to play chess but after Spock had beaten him for the third time in a row things had quickly changed pace.

Sulu blinked "OH CRAP" he exclaimed.

"SPOCK" Bones exclaimed wide eyed.

Spock groaned in embarrassment hiding his face in Jim's chest and refusing to speak "Uh he really doesn't feel like talking right now" Jim explained.

Uhura was gaping "No way" she piped up "That is not Spock he would never sleep with someone like you" she added smugly.

Jim frowned "What do you mean someone like me" he asked.

"You sleep around; never commit; probably never had a relationship that lasted more than a week" Uhura drawled.

Jim actually felt a little hurt by that comment; "Actually to be precise Jim has been in a long time relationship for approximately a year and a half" Spock's voice popped up although he still refused to move.

Uhura gaped "What you've been together for a year and a half" she asked wide eyed.

Jim nodded "Yeah" he removed himself from Spock who quickly pulled his legs up against his chest completely hiding in the Captain's chair. Jim pulled on his boxer's and turned round searching he could see where Spock's had landed so he just threw his Vulcan lover his golden shirt; Spock frowned at the garment but complied sliding it over himself and standing behind Jim so he was still partially blocked.

"Oh my god I seriously can't believe it" Bones said wide eyed.

Jim smirked "Ay Bones cheer up".

"You are screwing the Hobgoblin Jim" he exploded but not in an angry way more a shocked way.

Sulu was grinning like a maniac; "What's the matter with him?" Jim asked.

"Commander Spock; the Captain is not much bigger than you; you might want to pull down that shirt at the back" Sulu replied with a wink.

Spock blushed a deep green quickly sitting back in the Captain's chair so they couldn't see him again; Jim smirked "Calm down your gorgeous" he exclaimed.

Spock sent him the death glare; "Hikaru" Chekov whined.

Sulu looked at the younger man smiling he wrapped an arm around the young man's shoulder and kissed his forehead "Calm down" he murmured.

Chekov instantly went red; "Uh I" he stuttered.

"Knew it" Jim smirked once again.

Uhura smiled once again "Yes I called that one as well" she murmured.

"Argh god I need a drink" Bones exclaimed.

Everyone laughed; "Aw calm down Bones" Jim drawled with an eye roll.

Suddenly the front view screen glowed and Admiral Pike's face appeared on the screen; he blink once, twice, three times before clearing his throat awkwardly "Ah Commander Spock".

Spock was as green as an emerald; Jim blushed as well twirling around to salute the Admiral "Chris" he said with a smile.

"Jim" Pike said with a nod; "Why are you and Commander Spock partially naked" he questioned.

Jim blanched; Spock was hiding his face; "Strip poker sir" Bones piped up "They were playing Strip poker" he explained.

Pike obviously didn't believe it but he merely nodded his thanks at the excuse "Oh okay then" he drawled "You do realise you set off tomorrow at 0700" he remarked.

Jim nodded "yes sir" Pike nodded and then he was gone "Oh shit" Jim breathed "Thanks Bones" he said gratefully.

Bones nodded "Yeah well we really do need to stick together" he remarked.

Jim grinned "Yeah since that whole marriage fiasco" he chuckled.

Uhura raised an eyebrow "Marriage" she asked.

"Really drunk weekend in Vegas and well me and Bones got hitched" Jim shrugged; Bones groaned.

Sulu gaped "Seriously" he asked wide eyed.

"Yes but it got annulled so it's not on either of our records" Bones groaned "And before you ask no we didn't not sleep together only got married" he explained hastily.

Uhura couldn't figure out what to say; "Jim could you hand me my clothes" Spock asked.

Jim nodded and handed his lover his clothes very unashamedly standing in just his boxer's and holding up his golden shirt shielding his lover's nudity while the man got dressed.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Beautiful Perfection!

**Story Nine: Beautiful Perfection!**

**Okay so sorry I took so long ive been in hospital; sigh crappy health! Okay so this story is definitely not for Uhura fans, not that I don't like her she's actually one of my favs but I needed a bad jealous ex and she was the most obvious :) please enjoy.**

Shifting in his seat for the fiftieth time in ten minutes Captain James, T Kirk sighed and stared at the view screen before him; "Oh god Captain will you please just go and do something" Uhura piped up with a scowl annoyed at their bored Captain.

Jim frowned "Oh yeah and what am I supposed to do Lieutenant im blown up like a fricking balloon" Jim groused back.

Uhura frowned at the Captain "Your own fault" she mumbled back.

Jim frowned at her "Lieutenant" he drawled "Your relieved" he said simply.

"What!" Uhura exclaimed rising form her seat and stomping over.

Spock stood at the Captain's side as always; "I said you are relieved" Jim repeated "You seem agitated and I think you need to get some sleep, report to Dr McCoy then go to bed" he ordered.

"With all due respect Captain im fine" Uhura shot back eyes narrowing.

Jim's own eyes narrowed in return "Report to Dr McCoy or I will call security" he replied.

Uhura glared at Jim; everyone on the ship knew of her anger towards their Captain, after the Kahn incident Spock had broken it off with her and spent the next five months sitting by his Captain's side. Once Jim had awoken Spock had still remained by his side, eventually confessing that Jim was his Th'yla.

Jim had been shocked and confused; hesitant to start anything because he feared hurting Uhura; therefore he had said no even though he was very much in love with Spock. A painfully long year into their first mission and Jim had been badly injured on a planet search; Spock had been their when he woke up and kissed his Captain. Jim had melted and just accepted that he couldn't live without the Vulcan; so they were married soon after.

Uhura had accepted that Spock had moved on she just couldn't abide who with; she held a deep hatred for Jim Kirk for being given Captainship so early on in his career.

"No" she deadpanned.

Jim levered himself up so he was standing; holding his swollen pregnant stomach with one hand and the other settled on his hip; "Lieutenant" he warned.

Uhura narrowed her eyes "Im sorry 'Captain'" she put extra emphasis on the word "But I cannot follow your order" she drawled.

Jim pushed the button "Security to the Bridge" he murmured.

Uhura glared more intensely at him "You are a pathetic excuse for a Captain" she spat; "You've broken more than five different Star Fleet regulations with this farce of a relationship; and this abomination of a pregnancy".

Jim recoiled from her holding his stomach protectively; Spock stepped in front of his mate "Lieutenant" he uttered.

"Shut up Spock" she snapped; "I wasn't talking to you".

Spock's eyes narrowed the only indication he was angry "You were verbally abusing my mate and un-born child therefore it is my business" he reasoned.

"Fuck the both of you" she screamed; "What you're doing is unnatural".

At this point Bones had entered the bridge and heard that he fumed and stormed over to Jim who was shaking, his hormones getting the better of him "Calm down kid" Bones murmured softly.

Jim blinked his teary eyes and let Bones take his hand "I" he sniffed.

Chekov and Sulu stood and walked over to their distressed Captain "Pwease Keptan you awe upzetting zee beby" Chekov soothed.

Sulu nodded "Calm down Captain" he murmured.

Jim nodded taking a few calming breaths; Spock was by his side in an instance; "Jim"?

"Im okay" Jim replied shakily.

Spock's face was creased with worry, "Where's Uhura" Jim questioned?

The group turned and looked around she had moved and made her way to behind Jim, holding a phaser to his stomach.

Jim grit his teeth "Get off me Lieutenant you haven't done anything to bad but don't be stupid".

"SHUT UP" Uhura yelled "I don't want to hear you have to say ever again" she snarled; and that's when Spock nerve pinched her.

Everyone rushed to their shaking Captain "Are you okay kid" Bones asked frantically.

"Jim" Spock questioned?

Jim's blue eyes were watery and a tear slid down his cheek; "Are you hurt Captain" Sulu asked with wide eyes.

Jim shook his head "No I just" he took a deep breath "I think she bought on my labour" he groaned.

Ignoring the security guards who were taking Uhura's unconscious body away; the crew rushed Jim to the Med Bay.

Two painful hours later Jim held his little daughter in his arms Spock sat by his side looking down on their beautiful little child; she had a head of bouncing blond curls, crystalline blue eyes just like her mother but a wonderful set of purely Vulcan ears like her dad.

"Amanda" Jim murmured softly "That's what I want to call her" he explained; looking up at Spock's face he smiled "Is that okay"?

Spock nodded with a watery smile "Beautiful choice Th'yla" he whispered gazing down at his beautiful mate and child and asked himself 'what did I do to deserve such perfection'.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
